


Alrine Raven Swan

by The_Fallen_Dark_Angel_12



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Dark_Angel_12/pseuds/The_Fallen_Dark_Angel_12
Summary: Alrine is Bella's younger sister. She and Bella were inseparable when they were younger but as they grew up they liked doing things alone, but they still were very close knit sisters so when Bella told Alrine to stay with their mother while they go to Jacksonville Alrine was kind of sad but she did as her sister said because Bella promised that after two years she would be able to go live in Forks with her and now that the year is up Alrine can not wait to see Bella and her new friends. (set in breaking dawn 1 & 2)





	1. Chapter 1: The Mate Bond Trio

(Alrine's P.O.V)

"Mom I'm all packed! Is the cab here?" I asked my mother Renee she answered "Yes its here baby." I smiled and picked up my suitcase and ran down the stairs and on the way out the door I gave my mom a big hug and told her "Love you mom." she replied "I love you too Alrine Raven Swan." I laughed and gave her one last squeeze before I let her go and then I walked out the door into the cab. Once I got to the airport I got out and called Bella she answered on the second ring "Hello." I then say "I am boarding the plane right now so I should be in Forks by early evening okay." she answered "Alright see you then." I smiled and said "See you then too sis, bye." "Bye, Alrine." I then hung up and boarded the plane going straight to Forks.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I put my phone in my pocket once Alrine hung up and looked at Edward saying "Alrine is going to be here early evening." he said "Okay I'll tell Alice since she wants to meet your younger sister." I nodded and then started picking at my school lunch again just then Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie came into the the lunch room and sat at our usual table Alice was giddy as ever so I had to ask "Alice are you okay?" she grinned at me and said " I am amazing right now and all of you with the exception of Edward because of his mind reading and Jazzy because I have to tell him everything will find out once Alrine gets here." I look curiously at Edward and Jasper they look back at me and Edward says "We can't say anything Alice made us swear we wouldn't." I huffed and then got up just as the bell rang and dumped my food that I didn't even touch.

(Rosalie's P.O.V)

"Emmett what do you think has Alice happier than usual?" I asked Emmett he shrugged saying "Who knows." I nod and went back to reading my magazine waiting for Alice, Edward, and Bella to get home with Bella's younger sister.

(Alrine's P.O.V)

Once the plane landed I was up out of my seat and grabbing my carry on and heading out of the plane I basically ran through the airport to wear the baggage was and grabbed the rest of my stuff I spotted Bella instantly and then I noticed two other people with her one was a guy the other was a girl. The guy had dirty blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and he was tall with an arm wrapped around my sister's waist. The girl was short compared to Bella and the guy, she had black hair, golden brown eyes like the guy, and she had a pixie like body. I continued to them and when I got to them I wrapped Bella into a hug I then pull away and looked at the guy and the girl asking "So who is he and she?" Bella answered "This is Edward." pointing to the guy and then she points to the girl saying "And that's his sister Alice." I then look at the arm that is still wrapped around my sister that connects to Edward's shoulder that I feel like breaking and by the look on Edward's face he figured out what I was feeling and released my sister from his hold as she said "Edward and I are going out... And dad isn't home so we are going over to his and Alice's place." Alice I am guessing likes people because the next thing I know is her arm is around my shoulders and is leading me to a Porsche I shove my suitcase in the trunk and then I get into the backseat with my duffel bag. When we got to Edward's and Alice's place I felt this pull coming from inside the house I opened my door and got out I waited for Bella, Edward, and Alice to get out once they were I followed them into the house. I was introduced to Carlisle, the adoptive father to all of the kids, and Esme, the adoptive mother of all the kids, Alice was with Jasper, but the two people that really got my attention was Emmett and Rosalie like I was some how connected to them threw some sort of bond or something I could tell that Emmett was checking me out and the odd thing was so was Rosalie and the weirdest thing is I was checking them both out. Alice was whispering to Jasper as Emmett, Rosalie, and I were checking each other out Bella looked over at Carlisle and asked something with her eyes as he nodded everyone went extremely quiet then Carlisle cleared his throat I looked over to him and he said "Alrine you may want to sit down because we have something very important to tell you."

~time skip~

"You're telling me that vampires exist and that all of you not including my sister are vampires?" I asked leaning forward on the chair that I was currently sitting in they all nodded then Alice said "You are also the mate of Rosalie and Emmett." at that point my eyes were bugging out of my head as Emmett, Rosalie, and I say out loud "WHAT!" Edward, Jasper, and Alice nodded as Alice said "You are all mates." I sat back in the chair as did Rosalie who is now sitting next to me but Emmett had recovered from the news quite well and was grinning like a giant fool and I could tell that Rosalie was thinking the same thing then Emmett said "Awesome." Rosalie and I rolled our eyes Emmett then sat down in between Rosalie and I and put an arm around both of us we both couldn't resist the urge to lean into him I spoke then "Well by the feel of this giant dopeus I am willing to believe that you guys really are vampires Rosalie was giggling while Emmett looked hurt he unwrapped his arm and in mock hurt put his hand over his chest saying "That really hurt Alrine." I rolled my eyes then Rosalie asked " How old are you?" I answered "I'm a year younger than Bella so I am seventeen know that she is eighteen, but my birthday is tomorrow." they nodded saying "So you're a Junior like Edward, Alice, and us." I nodded saying "I guess so." Bella's phone started to ring she answered it saying "Hey dad what's up?" she then said "Yeah she's with me we're over at the Collins... Yes we are going to be home soon... Love you too dad." she then hung up and said "We have to get back home dad wants to see Alrine." I smiled and got up just to be pulled down by two hands I landed in between Rosalie and Emmett I could hear them smelling my neck and for some reason it really turned me on I could tell that Emmett and Rosalie could tell that it was turning me on because they started to move closer to me when Edward said "I'll drive you and Alrine back to Charlie's." that bastard's mouth and words ruined the moment but I knew that Emmett didn't care but Rosalie and I stopped immediately I got up again then got pulled down again this time it was just Emmett's doing he kissed me tenderly on the lips but that quickly turned to hunger I kissed him back and after awhile I smacked him on the back of his head then pecked Rosalie on the lips then got up again and this time I darted over to Bella before I was able to be pulled back down again Bella, Edward, and I piled into a Volvo but before we even got out of the driveway Rosalie and Emmett were standing in front of the car I groan and move into the middle of the seat thankfully my duffel and suitcase were in the trunk both doors opened and then Rosalie got in on my left and Emmett got in on my right I leaned back into my seat as Edward started to drive I felt Emmett's and Rosalie's hands on my thighs their fingers making small circles on them as well we finally got to Charlie's place I got out from Emmett's side but before I got out Rosalie kissed me on the lips as did Emmett then before anything else happened I got out of the car and went into the house Charlie assaulted me with a bear hug and then a very familiar voice said "Well isn't it Alrine Raven Swan my best friend." I grinned and said "Jacob Black it is nice to see you again." I hugged him as he hugged me back I heard him sniff me I cocked my head and looked at him weirdly he shrugged saying "I think you got the wrong perfume because it doesn't smell to good." I shrug and say "Well consider it payback for wearing that disgusting cologne the day I came over to your house to play." he chuckled as did Charlie Bella then came into the house without Edward trailing behind her which I found weird but I didn't dig instead I said "I am going to go get my stuff from the car and then I am going to go upstairs and pass out on the couch that I know is in the study." I went outside Emmett and Rosalie were standing outside the car with Edward but Emmett had my bags in his hands I tried to grab them but Emmett wouldn't give them to me he moved past me and brought the bags into the house and smiled at Charlie saying "I was raised to never let a lady carry her own luggage." I cover my face with my hands and shook my head and said "Put them in the room on the right of the bathroom he nodded and then went up the stairs ignoring the glare he was receiving from my best friend I punched Jacob in the arm and said "Knock it off Jake before I shoot you with my pellet gun again." he stopped immediately and said "I'm going to go have things that my dad wants me to do for him." I said " Okay see ya around Jake." I ran up the stair to see that Emmett was going threw all my cloths I leaned against the door frame and watched as he pulled out a pair of my special occasion panties from the bottom of the bag he turned and looked at me winking I rolled my eyes at him and snatched my panties out of his hands and put them back in my bag and pushed him out of my room slash study I followed behind him while pushing him he was chuckling the whole time which had me shaking my head Edward and Bella were on the front porch talking as I opened the door I said to Edward " You need to take this big piece of meat back to your place before I go all ninja on his ass." Edward and Emmett laughed I smirked and ran lighting fast taking down Edward with one sweep of my leg and was standing on his throat I then said "Bet you didn't notice that in my head while you were laughing did you?" I could hear Bella trying not to laugh but she was failing miserably Edward had this look of pure shock as did Emmett I grinned and said as I helped Edward up "Ninja skills man, ninja skills." Emmett shook his head and then kissed the top of my head and headed over to the Volvo were Rosalie was waiting in the car Edward held out his hand and I took it shaking it as he said "It has been a pleasure meeting you Alrine." I smiled and said "As it was meeting you Edward." just before he turned away I added "Sanctus Thomas Cullen(Goodbye Edward Cullen)." he smiled and said "Carmina Burana Alrine(Goodbye Alrine Swan)." and with that he left Bella then turned to me and asked "What did you say?" I answered "I said goodbye to him in Latin." she then said "Oh, lets go inside and find something to eat I'm starving." I grinned saying "Me too sista." she laughed and then we ran into the house straight into the kitchen almost knocking Charlie down as we did so he chuckled saying "It's good to see my girls home and acting like themselves."

(Emmett's P.O.V)

' _She is perfect for Rose and I_ ' I thought to myself Alrine is strong, beautiful, sexy, funny, and most of all she completes Rose and I. I could tell Rosalie missed Alrine but didn't want to say anything because that's just how Rose is me on the other hand I am voicing it right now "I miss her I want to back here Rose." Rose shook her head at me and said "Emmett she'll be in school tomorrow and I have convinced the clerk to put her in all of the class that both you and I have okay." I nodded and asked "Do you want to come with me and Edward to the house and see Alrine?" she sighed while shaking her head with a smile on it saying "Yes I will come with." I grinned and took Rosalie by the hand and lead her out of the house just in time to see Edward walking in the direction of the Swan house I yelled to him "WE'RE COMING WITH YOU SO WAIT UP." he shook his head and stopped as soon as Rose and I caught up to him he started to walk again.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I opened the window to let in some cool air while Alrine was sitting on my bed reading one of my books that I lent her. When I got back over to the bed she asked "So what's the school like here?" I shrugged and said "Boring mostly I do have some friends other than the Cullen's but I don't really talk to them all that much." she nodded her head asking "So what are those friends names?" I replied "Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela." she laughed and asked "How did you come to know Mike and Eric?" I shook my head at her saying "They are just my friends Al." she rolled her green-blue eyes at me and ruffled her blue/green/blonde hair then there was tapping at the window she jumped a little but calmed I got up and went to see what it was and seen that it was Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett I moved out of the way so they could come in Alrine looked up and smiled getting up from the bed and walked over to where Rosalie and Emmett were standing and hugged them both they hugged her back Emmett kissed her on top of her head then smirked when Alrine pulled away because she was only wearing panties and a tank top with out a bra she looked down at herself and shrugged then walked away heading for her room I shook my head at her and said "She is very self- confident unlike me." Emmett's grin grew and Rosalie started to smile they both followed after her I turned to Edward and said "They both don't know what they are getting into." he chuckled saying "I know." 

(Alrine's P.O.V)

I knew that they were following me to my room but I didn't really care so I just swung my hips and went into my room and sat down on the couch and watched as they came into my room Rosalie sat down on one side of me while Emmett sat on the other side. Rosalie was the first to speak "So Alrine what do you like to do?" I shrug and answer "I like to work out, listen to music, read, and write." Emmett was the next to ask a question "What kind of music do you listen to?" I answered "Evanescence, Three Doors Down, Three Days Grace, Skillet, Seether, Fall Out Boy, and Nightcore." 

(Emmett's P.O.V) 

She fell asleep talking with Rose and me and also making us listen to _Nightcore_ to be honest it was okay Rose and I liked two of the songs she played for us their names were _I'm an Albatroz_  and _The Zombie Song_ Edward came in the room and said "We have to go Charlie will be getting up soon." Rose reluctantly got up with me and we exited the house the way we came in.

(A/N) that's it for the first chapter hope you guys like it bye lovelies til next time :*


	2. Chapter 2: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can not believe it's my eighteenth birthday already!!!' I screamed in my head while walking to my next class with Edward, Rose, and Alice.

(A/N) It is 2:14 in the morning 12/5/16 I am tired but I had to start writing lol XD even tho no one really reads any of my books at all so its okay XD any who here's the story :P hope no one enjoys this lol XD

***

(Alrine's PO.V)

'I seriously can not believe it's my eighteenth birthday already!!!' I screamed in my head while walking to my next class with Edward, Rose, and Alice. Edward of coarse smirked while chuckling and Alice said "We'll just have to throw you a party then." Edward and Rose gave Alice a look but I said "As long as its small and there are no wrapping paper or breakable objects around the house." they all looked at me weirdly I sighed and rolled my eyes saying "Bella told me what had happened at her birthday party okay." they all nodded in understanding as we walked into class I sat down next to Rose.

(Edward's P.O.V)

Alrine is a very strange girl but she is in some ways like Bella. I peeked inside of Alrine's head and heard that it was actually her birthday today and her excitement was a bit amusing seeing as Bella was not as ecstatic as she was about turning eighteen then Alice said "We'll just have to throw you a party then." Rosalie and I glared at her basically saying that it was a stupid idea because of what had happened last time she threw a party, but then Alrine said "As long as its small and there are no wrapping paper or breakable objects around the house." Alice, Rosalie, and I looked at Alrine weirdly she sighed and rolled her eyes and says "Bella told me what had happened at her birthday party okay." we nodded in understanding as we walked into our class.

(Alrine's P.O.V)

I rode back home with Bella after school because she said that her and Charlie had a 'SURPRISE' for me back at the house. Once we arrived at the house I noticed that Jake and Billie were there I cocked my head then looked at Bella and ask "Bells what did you and dad get?" she didn't say anything other than "Come on it should be out back." I shrugged my shoulders and then got out following Bella into the back yard along with Jake and Billie on our heels smiling. When we got into the back yard I screamed "OH MY GOD ITS BEAUTIFUL!!!" Jake, Billie, Charlie, and Bella were all smiling while Charlie said "When you were a little girl you would always say that you wanted a motorcycle and I had promised that on your eighteenth birthday I would get you one so here ya are princess." I was grinning like a dumbass as I ran to the Harley that was currently parked in the middle of the back yard. 

~Time skip~

I was on my way over to the Collins' on my bran new bike with Bella tailing behind me in her truck I was wearing my matching black helmet I had a grin glued to my face. We pulled up to the Collins' house -which really looked like a mansion compared to Bella's and my home- I dismounted from the bike to be pulled into a hug by a tall muscular man who I remember as Emmett I giggle as he spun us around and then he kissed me and I kissed him back he then put me back down on the ground were I was assaulted by another hug this time it was a more lean but still strong I know these arms well too they belong to the beautiful Rosalie she kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back she and I heard Emmett groan saying "Damn that's just hot." we broke apart and said at the same time "Cool it down lover boy." he grinned and said as Edward shook his head already knowing what he was going to say "That's even hotter." Rosalie and I rolled our eyes at him she released me from her hold for me only to get a death grip hug from the only other person that hugs me "Hi Alice its nice to see you again too." she grinned saying "Hello Alrine." she then released me and I couldn't contain the excitement that had been stewing inside me and I exploded jumping up and down yelling "I HAVE A FUCKING HARLEY! I HAVE A FUCKING HARLEY! I HAVE A FUCKING HARLEY!" everyone was laughing at how excited I was I was giggling like an idiot.

(Emmett's P.O.V)

Alrine was currently giggling in the house talking about how she always wanted a motorcycle and I do have to admit the bike was awesome she was beaming with happiness all of us had gotten her something for her birthday Edward and Bella had teamed up and got her some books and CD's, while Alice and Jasper got her a few chokers some had skulls on them and others had spikes on them, Esme and Carlisle got her a gift card for a mall in Portland, Rosalie and I got her something she has told us about wanting her whole life but not really being able to get because her job didn't cover how much it costed and she didn't want to tell her parents about it because she said that she would feel guilty about asking them for money Rose and I got her an appointment with a tattoo artist that is willing to see her today Rosalie and I had already paid for what ever she wants to have tattooed on her Rosalie handed her the card that she had made to tell her what we had gotten for her I of course had a giant grin on my face and watched as my other beautiful mate look curiously at the card envelope and then at Rosalie and I when she opened it she screamed and pulled both Rose and I into a hug while saying "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" okay so she was yelling when she settled down and Alice basically forced Al and Bella to eat I grabbed Al and Rose then we went to my jeep and piled in she told Bella to leave the bike here and to tell Charlie that she was going to be with some friends I honestly do understand why she told Bella that but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch to hear I know Rose got hurt from it too and Al knew it because she gave both of us apologetic looks and then we loaded up into the jeep and drove to the tattoo place.

(Alrine's P.O.V)

We had just pulled up to the tattoo place when Shinedown- Cut The Cord came on I started singing at the top of my lungs not caring at all that Rose and Emmett were in the car listening to me sing like a dumbass. When the song was done no one said anything we just staring at each other then we all got out of the jeep and headed into the tattoo parlor I took the design I wanted out of my pocket -I keep it with me at all times- and handed it to the tattooist and said I wanted the design to start at my lower back then end at my shoulder spiraling around my body

(Alrine's tattoo below)

(Alrine's tattoo below)

 

He nodded and then got to work on my tattoo I didn't scream out in pain at all. We spent all night working on the tattoo just because Rosalie and Emmett paid him more than what it cost I was sore after it was all finally done I got to look at it once before it got covered I grinned wide and screamed jumping up and down again " Thank you guys soo very much you two are the best!" Emmett and Rosalie grinned as she did Emmett said " Happy Birthday Princess." I giggled and said "Thank you Emmett." he then said "No problem, Princess." then Rose butted in and asked "What am I chopped liver?" I laughed and shook my head saying "No way babe thank you for the birthday present both of you." they grinned and then we got back into the car and drove back to their place. Once we got there I kissed both Emmett and Rosalie goodbye then put my bike helmet on and then started up the bike and drove back home. 

(A/N)today's date and time is 12/8/16 12:26 pm XD 1431 word guys I am very sorry for how short that is :( but I promise I will make it 3000 or so next chap til next time :-D


	3. Chapter 3: Wait Your Getting Married!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WAIT YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!" I yelled at Bella she smiled and nodded as we drove to the Collin's house for the rehearsal because the wedding that Alice had planned was going to go down tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @Llamaluhan for the Kudo that made my day so thank you very much :-D

(Edward's P.O.V) "Bella are you going to tell Alrine that we are getting married?" I asked as I laid on her bed she nodded saying "I'm going to tell her tomorrow ." I nodded and then kissed her head and then proceeded on telling her about what happened to me after Carlisle had changed me into a vampire all she said was that I wasn't a monster because I was killing monsters after that I had to leave to go to my bachelor party with Emmett and Jasper. (Alrine's P.O.V) "WAIT YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!" I yelled at Bella she smiled and nodded as we drove to the Collin's house for the rehearsal because the wedding that Alice had planned was going to go down tomorrow I figured Alice already new what I was going to wear so I wasn't freaking out about the fact that I wasn't going to have anything to wear but I was freaking out because my sister didn't tell me that she was going to get married and neither did our mom or dad say anything to me so now here I was sitting in Emmett's and Rosalie's bedroom trying to calm myself down when Rose came walking in she smiled at me and I smiled back 'Goddamn I love that smile!' I thought to myself she leaned down and kissed me on the lips I kissed her back grasping her hips as she wound her hands in my hair I was working on unbuttoning her shirt when Edward came walking into the room Rose was off me instantly and holding Edward by the throat against the wall that had the door on it I got up and placed my hand on her shoulder and said "Rose its okay." she huffed then let Edward go he then looked at me and said "Thank you Alrine." I shrugged my shoulders and then said "You know you can just call me Al right?" he nodded his head yes and then walked out of the room I looked at Rose her eyes had gone black I then ask "Rose did you eat?" she nodded her head yes then it clicked in my head and I rammed her against the wall and started to make out with her again this time I got her shirt off and she tore off mine along with my bra I undid the clasp on her bra and started to kiss down her neck to her breast only to have Emmett come barging threw the door because Rosalie had been moaning the whole time I was doing this his eyes black like how Rose's was and tore off his shirt along with his pants and boxers he zoomed over to us and picked both of us up and carried us to the bed that was in the room and finished what Rose and I started with taking off our cloths he tore our pants and underwear off when Alice came running into the room with Jasper on her heels Emmett moved so fast that it was just a blur Rose and I were covered with a blanket and Emmett had on a new pair of boxers he looked angry at Jasper and Alice saying "Seriously we are busy." Alice then said "I know that and that is the reason I came up here you are not doing this until you three are married." Emmett, Rosalie, and I groaned and said at the same time "Whatever Alice." Jasper was chuckling and then left with Alice following him out of the room. (Rosalie's P.O.V) "Hey Rose could I borrow some cloths because someone tore mine." I giggled and nodded my head getting up and got some cloths for my Alrine and handed her a pair of black skinny jeans with tears in them and a blue tank top that said "I feel a sin comin' on". Alrine grabbed them and said "Thank you babe." I smiled at her and said "You are welcome Alrine." she smiled at me then put on the cloths and then walked passed me and smacked me on my ass and trailed her hand crossed Emmett's cock he had groaned and grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear but he did so loud enough for me to hear "You are going to be in trouble when we all are married." she smirked at him and kissed his lips and pulled away saying "I know baby bear." she kissed me then left the room Em looked at me and said "She is going to be the death of us Rose." I nodded my head in agreement. ~Wedding Day!!!~ (A/N) I am just going to skip to the part when Bella comes down the isle :) ~~~ (Alrine's P.O.V) "Your sister looks HOT!!!" said some guy I think Bella's friend Mike while he was sitting next to Jessica, Eric, and Angela I glared at Mike and said lowly to him "If you touch her Mike I will make your life a living hell." he gulped and moved away from me as my big sister made her way down the isle with dad I grinned like a crazy person and gave her two thumbs up as Emmett and Rosalie put their arms around me she then looked at dad and then at Edward and smiled when dad gave her to him she took Edward's hand and they recited their vows to one another. ~Wedding Reception~ I am currently jumping around waiting for them to cut the cake I groaned when Edward and Bella walked right passed it and started talking to other guests not seeing that their sister here was hungry and needs sugar Seth Clearwater came up to me and said "Alrine you are looking fine." I giggled saying "Thank you Seth." Emmett then walked up with Rosalie and wrapped his arm around my waist and said to him"Back of Clearwater she's mine and Rose's." Seth put his hands up in surrender and chuckled walking way I giggled and looked at Em and Rose saying "I love you both." they then said at the same time "We love you too." I giggled even more and started for my sister and her new hubbie and when I couldn't find them I shrugged and then moved to find my second father -Carlisle if you were wondering who I was talking about by second father- when I found him he was talking with his "cousins" from Alaska the Denali's I grinned at Tanya and her other sister Kate I glanced at Irene and said "What's wrong with you?" she answered with a question and a disgusted tone and face expression " Why are the dogs that killed Laurent here?" I answered "They are here because they are my, Bella's, and the Cullen's friends and its a sign of trust between vampires and shape shifters." she scuffed at walked away Tanya and Kate smiled at me apologetically and said "We are very sorry for her actions Alrine." I shrug and say "It's fine guys." I then smile and say "Go have fun." they smiled at me and then walked away. When I finally found Bella and Edward Bella looked as if she had been hit in the face I raced over to her and asked immediately "What the hell happened?" Edward answered saying "Jacob didn't take the news of her being human on our honeymoon." I groaned at Jacob's idiocy and then say "Well that is him but if you hurt her I will personally see to your murder and make it look like suicide, Okay?" he chuckled as did Bella I then asked "Sooo... When the hell is that cake going to be cut because I am in serious need over sugar." Bella laughed saying "We are going to cut the cake right now sis." I smiled and jumped up and down like a little kid saying "YAY CAKE!!" okay maybe I screamed it. (I am skipping the toasts only because I don't remember it all lol XD) **~Bella leaving for honeymoon~**

Every one is throwing rice on to Bella and Edward as they come out of the house to head to their honeymooning place which is Carlisle's wedding gift to them he named it Isle of Love. (I KNOW RIGHT KICK ASS NAME FOR A ISLAND RIGHT XD) Bella gave mom a hug and talked to her for a bit then she went over to our dad and talked to him and then before she could leave I gave her a gigantic hug and told her "Have fun." she laughed saying "I will try." I smiled at her and said "Move it girl got to get to that surprise honeymoon." she shook her head and asked "You know where I am going don't you?" I nodded with a big smile filled with pride saying "I tortured it out of both Alice and dear Edward." I seen Edward shake his head and laugh I then push Bella toward the car and said "Get the hell in there now." she complied and got into the car.


End file.
